Angels
by Optimus Magnus
Summary: A short and sweet songfic I worte at approximately 1pm a few months ago


Angels  
  
A Neon Genesis Evangelion Song-fic. The song is 'Angels' by Robbie Williams. I do not own the song or Eva nor any characters mentioned therein.  
  
  
  
I sit and wait  
  
Does an angel contemplate my fate And do they know The places we would go When we're grey and old  
  
Shinji was walking home from Nerv, Asuka was beside him and Rei was walking with them as well, Shinji however was deep in thought [87% sync-ratio, is that as dangerous as a 400% one?] he wondered as they walked, he glanced at Rei, she had been acting increasingly strange since his 'retrieval' and it was beginning to scare Shinji a little, and he always wondered what Rei truly thought of him, and for some reason, he had this odd urge to just grab her hand and take her somewhere, while being familiar like all teenagers with the concept of urges, Shinji had no idea where this very peculiar one was coming from, he often dismissed it as part of his head playing tricks on him, and age had also been getting to him, lately he'd been feeling as if her was fifty and not fifteen [I must be going mad] Shinji thought as he watched Rei change direction and go the way to her apartment.  
  
'Cos I've been told  
  
That salvation lets their wings unfold  
  
So when I'm lying on my bed  
  
Thoughts running through my head And I feel that love is dead I'm loving angels instead  
  
Shinji lay on his bed, pondering, he had just got back from Nerv, Asuka was ranting about him beating her sync-ratio again today, but as they usually did, Shinji's thoughts drifted to Rei [Rei Ayanami, 1st Child, pilot of Evangelion Unit 00, fellow pilot, acquaintance, friend, love?] Shinji stopped his thoughts and shook his head "Love, where on earth did that come from?" he asked himself and thought about it some more "Will I ever find some one to grow old with, I want to grow old with someone, but, is that person Rei?" he asked himself and on a sudden whim, he grabbed his coat and ran out of the door [Love, such a foreign concept to us both, so why has it come to me?], he pondered.  
  
And through it all she offers me protection  
  
A lot of love and affection Whether I'm right or wrong And down the waterfall Wherever it may take me I know that life won't break me When I come to call she won't forsake me I'm loving angels instead  
  
Shinji mumbled as he ran "Rei has protected me on several occasions, be it from the wrath of Asuka or an Angel, and in her own way is kind of affectionate and supportive even if I'm not in the right. And when I ask to see her, she has never once said 'No, leave me alone', unlike a certain she-demon I know" he said bitterly to anyone who could hear him, as Shinji ran, he began to feel sick, as if he had no energy or life in his bones [This isn't love, this is exhaustion and sickness] Shinji deduced and started faltering in his run, wheezing terribly he leant up on a wall and his stomach began wrenching and an awful taste appeared in Shinji's throat.  
  
When I'm feeling weak  
  
And my pain walks down a one way street  
  
I look above  
  
And I know I'll always blessed with love  
  
For some unfathomable reason, Rei Ayanami, the girl at the centre of Shinji's thoughts was out for a walk, she did no why herself but had just left for a walk down her street, then she saw a truly, scary sight, to her anyway and she didn't even know why it scared her; Shinji was leaning on a wall, throwing up and shaking visibly and as fast as she could, Rei ran over to Shinji who looked up, and in the fading daylight, he saw Rei, the sun setting behind her gave her a look of radiance he'd never noticed before. Just before collapsing totally, Shinji muttered "Such a blessing" and his world went black.  
  
And as the feeling grows  
  
She breaths flesh to my bones And when love is dead I'm loving angels instead  
  
Shinji woke up in Rei's apartment; it took a few minutes for his eyes to adjust to the night in the room, Rei was sitting on a chair, "Rei" he stammered as he propped himself up on the bed "Ikari, you collapsed in the street, you were throwing up and seemed to be shaking, I ran to your aid as you collapsed and I brought you here a few minutes later, you have been here for an hour at least, it took a while for me to reach major Katsuragi to inform her of your condition" she said, Shinji wasn't really concentrating on what she was saying, just her voice in general, it seemed to be angelic to Shinji and he smiled dreamily "I love you Rei" he said, it was as if Rei's words added substance to his own being and he needed for her to know these words, Rei's eyes widened slightly and she walked over to him, knelt beside him, and to Shinji's surprise, Rei hugged him, it was a protective embrace "I love you too" she said, Shinji placed his own arms around Rei and pulled her close, then they kissed, a symbol to seal their newfound love with [You're the angel I love] Shinji thought, and this is how Misato found them when she arrived.  
  
And through it all she offers me protection  
  
A lot of love and affection Whether I'm right or wrong And down the waterfall Wherever it may take me I know that life won't break me When I come to call she won't forsake me I'm loving angels instead  
  
  
  
The End 


End file.
